Look at Me and Smile
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: Yuu wanted a quiet high school life. But that was ruined when Mika, a popular teen model, was fixated on becoming close to him. He never considered Mika a friend, but when the other was in need, all he did was lend a helping hand. Yuu never expected for their relationship would grow beyond classmates, but yet here he was.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone :D I'm back with another YuuMika fic haha

So this time I tried to write a little differently compared to how I usually write. You might find that it's fast-paced and have a lot of time skips, and if you don't like, it's okay to not follow anymore. I just wanted to try something new though I am finding myself that it feels very plot-centric without a lot of character development, at least you don't see it as much.

* * *

Yuu only wished for a regular school life.

And he got what he wanted. He had friends, dated a few times, got good grades, was in a few clubs. Everything was relatively normal… until he showed up.

"Yuu-chan!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Yuu yelled back but the blond only smiled.

"Hey _Yuu-chan_ , your boyfriend is calling," his classmate teased and Yuu stuck up his middle finger at the guy before turning to Mika. "What's up this time?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school. I have a day off today," Mika said, but quickly added, "It's okay if you're busy. I know this is kind of sudden to ask you."

"I have soccer practice today," Yuu said.

"Ah, I thought as much," Mika said with a dejected puppy face. He could already hear half the class aww at his pitiful act but Yuu was not going to give in.

"Yuu-kun can take a day off today!" Kishimoto, the vice-president of the soccer team, said.

"Can he?" Mika asked with renewed hope. Kishimoto nodded with a thumbs-up but Yuu wasn't going to stand by it.

"We have a game two weeks from now," Yuu countered, "As a second year and primary player of the team, I feel like I should be attending all practices."

"Yuu, my man, come over here," Kishimoto said. Yuu raised a brow but went over anyways. Mika stood by his desk but Yuu wished that he left. Kishimoto stared Yuu straight in the eyes while Yuu noticed he was surrounded by his male classmates, "From what I hear, the girls invited Mika to karaoke and he agreed. Not all of us are popular sensations and since you're so friendly with him, help some of our brothers out. But not me since I have a cute girlfriend!"

"Go die!" Seno said as he gave Kishimoto a lightly shove. The two were best friends since elementary school and Seno was the team manager since he was not as athletic. "I don't usually approve of members skipping practice for personal love affairs, but I can make an exception this one time."

"You guys are unbelievable," Yuu said but he could feel the expectant stares of his fellow classmates. "Fine, I'm only going to agree this once."

"Mikaela, Yuu-kun said he'd go," Kishimoto said as he leaned out of the circle to give Mika a smile and thumbs-up.

"That sounds great!" Mika said, "You're welcome to join us too if you aren't too busy."

"Unfortunately, the vice president must attend practice for good team morals," Seno said, "But do have fun with everyone."

"Can I go?"

"Me too!"

"I want to go too!"

"The girls said we have room for 5 more people," Mika said and everyone praised him like a god.

Yuu was actually looking forward to going to practice, which meant time away from Mika and just focus on the game, but looks like he'll just have to wait for Saturday.

"Wait," Yuu called at Mika as he dug through his bag. He never thought he would ever call out to Mika, but here he was because of a stupid favour he agreed to do for Akane, "I was tasked with the job to ask you to sign their magazines. There's like 6 of them here."

"Oh sure," Mika said as he took the magazines from Yuu. "I'll see if I can get them back to you before lunch ends. If not, I'll give them back to you when class ends."

Mika turned around and walked off while Yuu muttered "good riddance" under his breath. He would not have done something like that if anyone else asked, but since it was Akane, he couldn't say no. He briefly wondered if she was part of the group that asked Mika out to karaoke, but he'll find out later that day.

"Oh Yuu-chan," Mika called out from his desk, "You can ask me for my signature without saying it's for someone else. I don't mind."

"THOSE AREN'T MINE."

"Of course they aren't," Kishimoto butted in, "A growing boy like Yuu-kun would have-"

"That's enough out of you Kukai," Seno said as he clasped his hands over Kishimoto's mouth, "Stop trying to embarrass Amane-kun anymore."

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

The bell rang and the students all let out a breath of relief but groaned again as the teacher wrote down their homework.

All the teacher does is make them read from their textbook and do worksheets on the readings so Yuu reads ahead and does other work during class time. It was only more productive and wasn't as sleep inducing as listening to your classmates drone on about one of the Japanese eras.

Yuu has yet to be caught, but their teacher is too engrossed in the readings to even notice. Though his keen ears catch when students misread and viciously corrected them on historical figures' names.

Some students caught onto what Yuu was doing and did the same. He didn't mind. It only made sense to put the time to good use if he could read it faster and at his own leisure. They were almost a quarter into the book and Yuu was half-way finished reading. He still had to revisit the chapter the night before to refresh his memory, but because of some slow readers in his class, the worksheet handled out was often homework.

"Here you go," Mika said and placed the magazines on top of Yuu's work, "All six signed by yours truly. Though I wasn't sure what I was supposed to sign so I signed the cover and any other pictures of me."

"Um, thanks… I guess," Yuu said as he moved it aside to pack his bag.

"Mikaela-san!" A group of girls gathered at the door and Mika walked over to greet them. Yuu assumed it was the same group that they were going to karaoke with later, but didn't bother since he had another task before he joined them.

"Yuu-chan, we'll meet you at the school gates then," Mika said as the other four guys huddle around Mika, trying to talk to the girls. Yuu nodded and resumed packing. He wanted to make sure he had everything he needed even though it was just a Thursday. He didn't want to haul around fashion magazines with Mika's signature on it or people would maul him for it.

Luckily he didn't have many textbooks to carry with him and he made room for the magazines earlier in the morning.

He walked down the hall to 1-B, hoping that his childhood friend was still there. It would be a problem if he had to bring those to the karaoke place. He is sure those girls would try something to get their hands on one or all of them.

"Yo, Akane," Yuu called from the door way after a pair of students exited the room. She perked up from the conversation she was having with two of her friends and waved at Yuu. She talked turned back to them but then gestured for Yuu to walk closer. He rolled his eyes but did so.

The other students were whispering amongst themselves, probably because he was a second year.

"What brings you to the first years' sanctuary?" Akane joked as Yuu walked to her.

"To deliver the product of my labour," Yuu responded and pulled out the stack of magazines. Akane gasped but clasped over her mouth quickly before ripping them from Yuu's hand with excitement. Yuu felt like she was about to explode from excitement. "He signed the front cover and every picture with his face on it."

For a moment, he thought he might have broken Akane since he handed her the magazines, she had only been staring at them with a starry look. But with no forewarning, she dug through the pile and handed the two girls, what he assumed to be their magazines, and they were all quietly gushing over the signed magazine.

"If that's it, then I'm leaving," Yuu said and turned around to leave but someone tugged on the back of his jacket. He looked back to see Akane smiling at him, still holding four magazines close to her chest.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. Yuu smiled back and pat her on the head.

"Be good now. Also girls are vicious, stay safe," Yuu said before turning around and leaving.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Mami, one of her friends, asked and Akane laughed.

"Not at the slightest," she responded, still giggling at the thought, "Just childhood friends."

"He'd be perfect boyfriend material though."

"I mean, he is great and all, but he's not really my type?" Akane said, "I just never saw him like that. And I don't think he thinks of me in that way either."

"Then… is this your type?" Chiyako asked and showed a picture of Mika in a white suit with a red bowtie, side glancing at the city in the night time, his reflection appearing in the glass.

"Maybe," Akane giggled, "But Mika is more of an idol crush than a real crush. But he's so hot in person."

"I know!" her two friends chimed in.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say again, I tried something a little different so the pacing might feel a little fast because it was more plot-centric so there's not a lot of character development on screen. But thanks for sticking around if you're giving this series a chance :)

* * *

Although he wasn't the best singer, Mika was looking forward to going to the karaoke place with his classmates and the girls. Though he became too engrossed in the conversation and didn't realize that Yuu left the group.

"Amane-kun left a couple of stores ago," one of his classmates answered before everyone walked into one of the soundproof rooms.

Mika was a little disappointed at first, but he had a fun time. Everyone was singing their hearts out, good or bad. There were a few songs where everyone sang along, neglecting the microphone while all tried to harmonize, but did pretty badly. None of them cared though, they were having fun.

Everyone took a bunch of pictures and they headed out after 2 hours of non-stop singing. They all exchanged numbers before some went home and the rest went to a nearby family restaurant for dinner.

Mika was having a lot of fun and kind of wished that Yuu was with them. He would probably enjoy singing along to cheesy songs. But he also never saw him do anything fun. He's always studying and even at lunch, he's reviewing his notes or reading the textbook.

Time flew by as Mika ate and chatted happily with his newly made friends. Soon, he received a text message from his manager that he should be heading home to be well rested for school and work.

It was hard to part as they were in the middle of a word game while the slow eaters were finishing their meal. But Mika had to excuse himself but promised that he will do this again with them when he had another day off.

They spent another 3 minutes complaining, mostly the guys, but ultimately let Mika leave.

Mika spotted the silver car that his manager drives and walked over to it. He slipped into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt after laying his book bag on his lap.

"How was school?" she asked as she drove down the busy road.

"It's fun."

"Make any friends?"

"Yeah."

"We're very impressed by the reception of your social media. Those photos you posted boosted your popularity and there has been more people searching up your name."

"I assume this behaviour is to be encouraged?"

"Yes, but don't go overboard. Remember we don't want to advertise for free. I hope you were mindful of any logos or brands that you might be promoting in your posts."

"I understand."

"You're a good boy Mikaela-kun. Everyone is impressed by your performance. Continue to work hard, both in school and work."

"Yes madam."

The rest of the drive was quiet so his manager turned on the car radio. It was a classical music channel. No lyrics, just music, it was quite calming.

They came up to his house and Mika thanked her before exiting the car. He waved goodbye and watched her drive off before he opened the gates. Locking them again, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

Mika can already hear his father's complaints, probably yelling at his employee for an easy mistake he would fix himself.

"I'm home," Mika quietly said as he slipped off his shoe. He quietly walked into the house and up the stairs to his room. He flopped onto the bean bag in the corner of his room and dug into his school bag. He was going to pull out his notes and review them but he pulled out his phone instead.

Toying with it briefly, he unlocked it and scrolled through the pictures he took today. Some were blurry because people were moving or his hand wasn't still enough. But just looking at them brought a smile to his face.

It was tiring to pretend to fit into a world made for adults.

His co-workers would smile and speak to him politely, but wouldn't hesitate to stab him in the back for any reason, big or small.

But it was different at school. Although most of the students, if not all, saw him as an idol, they also saw him as a fellow student. They joke with him, ask him for help, and talk with him as normal teenagers would do.

He already has his childhood stripped from him, so he was already thankful to be able to experience what a high school life is like.

Shaking away any remaining negative thoughts, Mika picked up his book bag and sat down at his desk. He had homework to complete and a test to study for. Although he is super excited about going to an actual high school, he needed to keep up his grade to prove that it would not be a distraction to his work and education.

It was very different from home or online schooling, which Mika had been doing in the past years.

He found that he liked being in the classroom a lot more. The teachers were nice, for the most part. But it made learning less boring. He was used to reading information off the screen and interacting with other students in forums. But he never made friends with his classmates that way.

There were a few times the students would meet and study together, but Mika was never able to make it because of work.

Mika hummed as he started working on his homework.

His classmates were nice, they would probably start a study group and include him in it. He might be able to request a day or two off from work to study for tests and the exam.

He wondered if Yuu would be interested in study groups. It would be fun to study with him.

Yuuichirou Amane was a diligent student that placed in the top 3 of their grade. Mika was only a little bit behind him and placed within the top 10.

Studying wasn't his strong suit or interest.

Mika hoped they could become good friends. Yuu seemed like an interesting person and fun to tease. While he didn't seem extremely friendly, he was a good person.

Though, he now has a mild interest in the soccer club since Yuu is on the team. Mika was kind of athletic, enough to get by and not disappoint in PE matches. But Yuu often shined in PE. There were a few others too, but Mika was usually focusing on not being nailed in the face like in animes.

It would be terrible since he was a model after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh, college is a lot tougher this year. I was supposed to post this chapter on Monday... welp

Enjoy anyways~ (Also i wish I wrote Akane more often honestly)

* * *

"Good work today." Mika smiled at the assistant director as she passed by. Today was the last day for the magazine photoshoot, if everything is to the director's liking. Though the client still has to give the final approval, it's rare for them to dislike the final product.

"Don't you have to study for your test tomorrow?"

Mika smiled at his manager.

"I have it all handled. After this, I'll go home and study really hard. My job is my primary focus so I want to do this right," Mika replied. His manager shook her head and sighed, but let him do as he pleased. She knew he could balance his work life and education, so she wasn't extremely concerned.

Shortly after his manager left, another person approached him.

"Mika-chan!"

As much fun it was teasing Yuu, it was not as fun on the receiving end, especially when the other person is only faking their friendly attitude.

Mika smiled as his co-star sat down on the folding chair next to him. "I thought you were on your way to your next job, Chess-san."

"I told you to stop calling me that, makes me feel all old!" Chess said as she poked her manicured finger at Mika's cheek, "And drop the formalities! We've already worked together for like, three times in the past year."

"Forgive my forgetfulness, but I am much more concerned about your next appointment," Mika said and Chess let out an audible sigh as she leaned back in her chair.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Chess asked but continued before Mika had a chance to answer, "They rescheduled. Do you know why? They did it for a prepubescent runt." Chess probably forgot about how she _normally_ acted around Mika as she cleared her throat to mimic the director of her other job, " _She's not feeling well today, we'll reschedule because everyone needs to bow down at her feet_."

"It is indeed unfair to everyone else," Mika spoke truthfully, though he was still a little stunned at the sudden change. "Even if she was the lead role, there is likely something else that everyone could do in the meantime to save time and reschedule everything else for a later date."

"Her daddy wants her face plastered all over their new product," Chess said with her arms crossed, obviously sulking.

Mika had no idea why she was being so open about this, to him no less.

"Well, it seems that everyone's hands are tied on this matter," Mika added, but felt that his words had no effect on calming the rage that is waiting to explode.

"Mikaela-san, Chess-san," the photographer greeted as he approached them, "Thank you again for the great work today."

"Of course," Chess replied sweetly, switching just as quickly as before, "We were in your capable hands. Everything went smoothly with your excellent skills."

"I… well," the photographer said with a soft blush on his pale skin. While her selling point was her petite body, soft complexion, and feminine voice, she had some kind of alluring affect. She was an adult after all, but Mika wanted to pretend that he didn't understand.

"Was there something you wanted to tell us?" Mika asked and the photographer snapped out of some sort of trance. He looked between Chess and Mika and decided to settle his gaze on Mika.

"Yes, the director and I wanted to retake one of the shots, but from a different angle."

"Touch-up!" Chess shouted and the make-up artist ran to her side with everything in her hands. She set down the items on the nearby equipment box and helped Chess with her make-up. Her assistant approached Mika and helped him lightly retouch the powder on his face.

Mika always preferred a more natural look, especially now since everyone at school would be able to tell the difference.

But it had always been a part of his personal code. He wanted people to know and love the person he is, not the person he pretended to be. He understood that a lot of people did this, but he didn't want to be one of them. He wanted to be special. He wanted to be himself.

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

"Oh man, I totally bombed the test."

"At least you passed."

"Look, a new record for me!"

Everyone in the classroom was buzzing with energy once everyone received their test back. Even though the teacher was still in the room, all the students were not shy to voice their opinions and thoughts.

"How did you do, Yuu-kun?" Kishimoto asked as he walked over to his desk. Yuu only held out his test for the vice-captain as his eyes were trained on the words in his novel. "Man, another perfect score? If only you put as much effort into soccer as you do on these tests, you would have been the vice-captain instead of me."

"Maybe you should reflect on your studying method instead," Yuu replied.

"Wow, you got perfect?" Yuu rolled his eyes at the voice and found his concentration broken thanks to a certain individual. "You must have studied really hard."

"Well, you're a model, Mikaela-kun. Who cares about test scores when you have a pretty face?" Kishimoto asked.

"If you don't mind, what did you receive?" Seno asked, "Compared to Kukai's 79."

"Low blow Toshiaki," Kishimoto responded as Mika meekly held up his paper.

"I should have studied a little more. There were a few questions I blanked out on," Mika said, but the number on the top of his paper was a 92.

"This is amazing," Kishimoto said as he took the paper, "You aren't just a pretty face. You're also super smart. He even did better than you, Toshiaki. Looks like you gotta work harder."

"Between managing the soccer team and helping you study, an 89 is a proud mark," Seno rebutted.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about the soccer game on Saturday. How did it go?" Mika asked.

"Of course," Kishimoto said and posed proudly, "our amazing soccer team vanquished the foes standing in our way of victory and will move onto facing more deadly competition."

Seno rolled his eyes but Mika laughed at the overdramatic retelling, if it could be called that.

"What he means is that the team got too cocky after the first match and nearly lost the second one," Seno said, "It was almost a miracle watching them win by two points."

"To be fair," Yuu interjected, his concentration had long gone from his book to the conversation, "We worked really hard in the first match and the second team was a tougher opponent. Rather than it was the team slacking or getting too cocky, some of the players spent too much time and energy for the first game so we suffered a bit in the first quarter."

"This all sounds really exciting, but I have to admit that I'm kind of lost," Mika said.

"Hey, you should totally come to our next game!" Kishimoto said and Mika smiled, "I have your number so I'll send you the details later!"

"He's too busy for that!" Yuu quickly said and Mika pouted.

"Yuu-chan is right. I have another two jobs coming up, so I don't know if I can make it…"

"Hey Yuu, your girlfriend is here!"

"I SAID I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND," a female voice yelled.

"Is your _childhood_ friend here for you again?" Kishimoto asked with a wide grin as Yuu packed up his things.

"I promised to help her with something," Yuu replied before leaving.

Mika looked at the doorway to see what kind of person Yuu was friends with. He didn't seem too close with the people in the class, but perhaps she was closer to him.

She was a proper girl from first glance as her uniform was tidy and neat. Her hair was braided and clipped to the right side. Though her eyes wandered the classroom, until they met with Mika's. He smiled at her and waved a little. She did the same.

But when he stopped, she was still waving until Yuu lightly patted her on the head. She turned to say something to Yuu that Mika could not make out and then turned back to Mika.

She smiled and waved again before turning around and leaving the classroom with Yuu.

"Do you know Akane-chan?" Kishimoto asked.

"Akane-chan?"

"I guess not," Kishimoto said as he crossed his arms, "I'm afraid to tell you that you will have to fight Yuu to date her."

"I- what?"

"Amane-kun and Hyakuya-chan are childhood friends like Kukai and I," Seno stepped in, "However, Hyakuya-chan is a grade younger than us. The two of them are not always together, but they do seem to be on good terms… most of the time."

"I see. She did seem like a nice girl," Mika said, "I would love to meet her sometime."


	4. Chapter 4

School is a bitch and it's 5 in the morning because i was up doing assignments. Enjoy :P

* * *

"Saturday? It's a backup day since we should finish up tomorrow." Mika sighed as he looked at his phone again. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if I can have Saturday off after 3," Mika said as he looked up at her, "My classmates are on the soccer team and it's the finals on Saturday. I was kind of hoping to go but since it's work, I'll tell them that I'm busy."

"We can make that work," his manager said as she looked through his schedule again. "If anything comes up in these two days, I'll tell them to schedule everything in the morning."

"Are you sure this is okay?" Mika said as he stared at the message he had typed out to Kishimoto. He was going to hit send on the message but he wanted to word it properly. Mika didn't sound like he wasn't interested and looking for an excuse to decline, especially since he was going to be away from school for two days for this photoshoot. But if he could get a day-off on Saturday, he did want to support the soccer team because everyone worked so hard to make it to the semi-finals.

"Yes, but you might have to work harder these two days so we don't need to use up any time on Saturday."

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. You're still young. You should enjoy life while you can," she said and Mika smiled.

"I'll do my best."

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

"Why are you still at home?" Mika paused and turned around.

"Good morning, Mother, Father. It's a surprise to see you two here as well," Mika said but his parents did not waver. "I have a day off today. I thought I would-"

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I have been, but-"

"You only scored a 94 on your last test. Is that school you're attending impeding your grades? Perhaps I'll talk to them to switch you to a better school. We can afford a private school."

"That's not the issue," Mika said softly.

"Then are you not working hard enough?" His father asked. Silence followed the question and his phone rang before Mika could come up with an appropriate response. He looked at the caller ID before answering the call. "What is it? The records? I sent you the files two days ago so that you will have them printed out for today's meeting."

He walked out of the room but Mika could still hear his voice echoing in the quiet house.

"Mika, know that your father and I only want to the best for you."

"I understand."

"Won't you go back upstairs and study? Your father and I will be leaving for a meeting soon. The house will be quiet enough for you to study."

"Actually… it was my manager that suggested that I leave the house today."

"Shiha did?"

"Yes," Mika said firmly. He wasn't lying entirely, she did tell him to enjoy life.

"Very well. I trust her judgement. I hope you make yourself useful today. There's a lot of studying you can do in a day. With your work schedule, I hope that it doesn't affect your grades."

"Yes Mother, I'm leaving now," Mika said and she nodded.

He walked away and passed his father with his head down in the hallway. Unlike his mother, his father would not listen to reason. Since he got permission from his mother, Mika rather not listen to his father talk about his studies anymore today. He was busy with his work as always.

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

Mika didn't necessarily hide his identity whenever he's out in public. He always wore a hat and sunglasses outside of school, but he's open to letting fans stop him in the streets for pictures.

Although he asked for privacy when he was eating or occupied with a task at the moment.

If he was just walking around or taking a short rest, then he's alright with it. Most of his fans knew this and was respectful of it.

This only came to be when there was an uproar when Mika's enrollment in school was announced. These were simple rules that he asked them to follow when he was out in public. It also made going out by himself more manageable since he wasn't trying to hide away.

But it wasn't like he left the house much before.

Mika had to get used to the fact that some of his fans following him around and shopping or eating at the same places that he does. He considered that stalking for a while, but they never follow him for long distances like outside the mall or get onto the same train as him for that reason. However, the paparazzi did that the first few months since he attended school. But it was mostly calm now.

Sometimes he thought about how it would be like if no one knew who he was. Just being a regular person walking through the streets and carrying on with their life.

A lot of his classmates very vocally stated that they rather live the life Mika had, but he wondered if they would want their regular life back when they know how chaotic and isolating it can be at times. Fame can bring someone attention and money, but it shouldn't be everything a person wants and it isn't.

Mika found himself at the theatre after wandering in the mall for a bit. He had the whole morning to himself before he left to go to the arena where the match was held.

He was never the type to watch a movie. He appeared in a few TV shows and movies as background character or minor appearance as his main job was a model. It was kind of fun, but he didn't think he would have a career development in that direction.

After all, Mika was best at smiling at an audience, not so much acting.

He was never very into superheroes, mostly since he didn't have a lot of time to spend on hobbies. But Mika did enjoy it for what it was. There were some people who were verbally upset at the movie and complained as they left the theater, but Mika liked it. It had special effects and the acting was great. The sounds were a little loud at times, but an overall good experience.

Mika wandered around the food court and restaurants at the mall, but none were too appealing. He decided to go to a restaurant near the arena since he grabbed breakfast from a café earlier.

He was stopped a few times on his way to the station, but no one kept him for too long. Just photos and a few autographs.

On the train, Mika talked to a mother and her 3 years old son. No one tried to approach him when he was talking to them. But after the two got off at their station, Mika had a small growing crowd around him.

Luckily even with all the commotion, he didn't miss his stop. He went to find the arena before looking around for a restaurant nearby.

Mika found a small restaurant that looked aged and decided to go inside. It was a small family restaurant that sold ramen. There wasn't anyone else aside from him and the chef so they talked for a bit before his daughter came into the restaurant to help.

They took a few pictures before Mika's meal was served.

The chef learned that Mika was a teen model after his daughter excitedly asked him a few questions. But he also lightly scolded his daughter for bothering Mika during his meal.

Mika was a little jealous that the father and daughter got along so well. They had a few arguments here and there, mostly about their new advertisement poster. They even asked Mika for his opinion since he was a neutral third party. But even without his input, the two resolved their issue but creating a completely new one with ideas from the both of them.

Mika did agree it was the best solution.

He ended up spending more time at the restaurant than he expected so he quickly paid and left for the arena. He was stopped a couple of more times but he didn't have the heart to decline because it was partly his fault that he was going to be running late.

He managed to make it into the arena before the match started, but most of the seats we filled.

"Hey there!" Mika turned his head to see a group of girls waving at him. One of them even stood up from her seat to walk over to him. "If you're looking for a seat, we have room here."

Mika was thinking of an excuse to decline her, but he didn't really have a reason. Although he was hoping to find someone from his class, or anyone he knew. But he would feel bad for lying if he couldn't find anyone.

"He's actually with me." Mika turned around to see the girl that was with Yuu the other day.

"Akane, it's great to see you again," Mika greeted and noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just kinda hot in here," Akane said as she fanned herself with her hand and laughed nervously. She then gestured to the front row, a bit further away, "We're sitting over here. We thought you weren't coming today. The match is going to start soon!"

"Sorry, I got caught up in something," Mika said as they walked off. Once they were some distance away, he whispered to Akane, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. Mikaela- I mean Shindo-san."

"It's okay, you can call me Mikaela. You're a friend of Yuu-chan, right?"

"Yuu-chan? Do you call him that?" Akane asked and Mika nodded, "Oh that's pure gold. I can't wait to see his face when I call him that."

"He doesn't really like it when I call him that," Mika said as they walked down the stairs.

"I should introduce myself properly. Akane Hyakuya," she said as she turned around and gestured at her two companions, "and these are my friends, Mami Sakurai and Chiyako Hatsu."

* * *

I found love in writing Akane's character. Expect more of her in future stories! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for forgetting to post a chapter last week! I didn't even realize! So busy, so much to do OTL

* * *

"Cheers!" everyone shouted with raised glasses and cans. The soccer team was lucky one of their team member's family owned a restaurant and had space for them to be rowdy during their celebration.

It had been tough on the team as they had lost at the regional finals.

It was a little unfair to have the final match merely 2 hours after the semi-final match finished, but all four teams had been competing at the same time, so their opponent did not have a time advantage and was just as tired.

But due to the humidity, one of their primary players had a heat stroke and couldn't play in the final match-up.

Nevertheless, the team were happy with their progress. They wanted to be the team that made it into the nationals for the first time in 12 years, but the dream was still out of reach.

"Next year, let's cheer for Kukai-kun to lead the soccer team into the Nationals!"

Everyone cheered again.

After the captain's long winded speech, everyone began to chat in small groups. Akane and her friends weren't interested so they snuck out and helped with serving shortly after the speech started. Mika listened attentively but Yuu didn't seem to bother.

"So why are you here again?" Yuu asked as Mika switched his attention from a nearby conversation to Yuu.

"Well, I came to watch the game because Kishimoto-kun asked me to. Then when I got to the stadium, I met Akane and she asked-"

"Wait, did you just call her Akane?"

There was a loud bang at the table and all eyes landed on them. Akane smiled sweetly at them, but Yuu could tell it was her not-so-pleased-but-I-have-to-put-up-an-act face.

"Sorry, the tray slipped out of my hand," Akane apologized as all eyes were on their table.

"Just be careful next time! Don't want to hurt anyone."

"Of course!" Akane said and everyone resumed to what they were doing. Akane turned to Yuu and pouted, "What's wrong with Mikaela-kun calling me Akane?"

"So first you make me get him to sign your magazines and suddenly you two are buddy buddy? Unbelievable."

"Oh, those were yours?" Mika asked and Akane nodded a bit shyly. "I actually thought they were Yuu's. But there were a lot so I assumed it was for himself and someone else."

"Correction, none of them were mine," Yuu said as he started eating.

Akane glared at him for a bit but he ignored her. Unlike Yuu, Akane and Mika waited for her two friends to join them before they started eating.

"They belonged to Mami and Chiyako too," Akane explained. "Since I knew you two were in the same class, I thought it would be my only chance to get your signature."

"I was actually surprised since it was the first time Yuu-chan asked me to do something," Mika said and Akane looked at Yuu.

"Don't."

"You're such a downer, _Yuu-chan_."

"Akane, I swear-"

"Yeah yeah, calm down," Akane said as her two friends sat down, "I was just teasing. But it was kinda fun."

" _Akane._ "

"Kidding!"

"Don't they act like such a couple?" Mami asked Chiyako as they sat down but the two in question heard.

"We are not!" they both shouted.

"Totally couple-like," Chiyako added.

"Are not!"

"You two are such great friends even though you're not dating," Mika commented, "I'm a little jealous."

"Same," Mami and Chiyako chimed in.

"Would you three give up already?" Yuu said and the table went quiet. Everyone, except Yuu, had their fun with teasing and ate their meals properly.

Conversations started up again when Kishimoto came by to their table.

"Shindo-kun! I didn't think you would join us lowly commoners for dinner!" Kishimoto said and Mika shook his head.

"I'm happy to be here with everyone. The team worked really hard today," Mika explained, "It's too bad you guys didn't make it to the finals. It was a really close game."

"One of our best games yet!" Kishimoto said excitedly, "You better join the cheering squad and cheer for us next year. I'll be leading the team and with Yuu, we'll lead the first team into the Nationals!"

"Oi, are you talking bad about us third years!"

"Of course not!" Kishimoto shouted across the room, "I'd admire the hard work of all our senpais. That's why we'll work hard to make it to the Nationals!"

"There's the fighting spirit!"

"We'll definitely make it next year!"

"Kukai! Kukai! Kukai!"

"Is it always this lively?" Mika asked. He meant for the question to be for Yuu, but Akane answered instead.

"The soccer team is always lively. But especially lively when it comes to parties, except for one person," Akane said and side glanced at Yuu, who stared back.

"What of it?"

"You'll become a grumpy old man in no time," Akane complained and leaned closer to Chiyako. "I need to stay closer to the young ones before I catch your grumpy ways."

"I don't think that's possible," Mika said.

"That's true, we're already affected!" Kishimoto said as he scurried towards the girls.

"That's because you are all our senpais. There's no helping the inevitable. You'll always be," Mami paused for dramatic effects, "older than us."

"Noooooooooo," Kishimoto said and clung onto Mika. He didn't know what to do so he patted Kishimoto's back.

"Kukai, are you troubling the girls again?" Seno asked as he approached the table.

"He's always attracted to women, that womanizer," Mami said and Kishimoto stand up.

"I am not!"

"Prove it," Chiyako challenged. Kishimoto pouted and clung to Seno.

"They're bullying me!"

"Anyone would when they're talking to a big baby."

"I said help me, Toshiaki! Not stomp me into the ground more!" Kishimoto complained.

"You're the one who dug your own grave."

"Ouch, that burn," Akane said and they giggled.

Kishimoto and Seno bickered a bit more until the captain called for them for one final announcement before ending the party.

After the tournament, there were no more official matches for the team. The third years will be become busy with their studies very soon, so Kishimoto will be acting captain at practices to ensure a smooth transition.

Some of the third years, as well as some second and first years, cried at the 'retirement' speech.

From what Mika said, the captain was a very energetic and friendly person. He was encouraging and appeared to be the reason why the team held up so well during the finals.

Again, Yuu seemed unaffected by anything that happened.

"How cool would it be if Amane-senpai was the vice-captain?" Chiyako asked, "That means he would become the next captain right?"

"Yeah, Akane would be dating the captain then," Mami added.

"Give it up you two!" Akane said.

"Hm, just for tonight then!" the two girls said and giggled at the long sigh Akane let out.

Slowly, people started leaving and the remaining few helped clear the tables. They offered to do more, but were told to head home before it got any later into the night.

Mika had a lot of fun and didn't want the day to end. Even with the dark sky above them, he wanted everything to last a little longer.

At the train station, he had to part ways with Yuu and Akane as they went the opposite direction. Mika was accompanied by Mami and three first years. But Mika had to switch trains so he bid everyone else a good night.

As he rode the train with little people in it, Mika hoped that his parents won't ask him why he out so late.


	6. Chapter 6

I might as well make these updates bi-weekly at the rate i keep forgetting to update them OTL

Also stress is a bitch to deal with. 0/10 would not recommend

* * *

"Everyone, I have managed to secure the role of the second year café for the school festival. If there are no objections, we're going to decide a theme for the café," the class president announced.

"Let's do a maid café!" one of the boys exclaim and half the class agreed.

"I think a cosplay café is better," a girl said after the boys calmed down. "It'll provide more variety and people can do what they want."

"Cosplay cafés already exist!"

"So do maid cafés!"

"Are there any other ideas?" the class president interrupted, bringing attention back to her. Students muttered to each other but no one spoke up. "Okay, then let's take a vote for either a maid café, or a cosplay café."

A chorus of agreement rang through the class and the class president wrote down the two ideas on the chalk board.

"All those in favour of the maid café?" Most of the boys raised their hands. A few girls did too. The class president wrote down the number. "Okay, now those in favour of the cosplay café?" Most of the girls raised their hands. A few boys did too. Again, she wrote down the number. "Since there were some students that didn't vote, we are at a tie."

"Hey Shindo-san!" one of the boys called out, "Why did you not vote?"

"Oh, I never participated in a school festival before and both ideas sound great. I don't mind really," Mika replied.

"What about Yuu-kun?" Kishimoto said as he tipped back in his chair. "He didn't vote either."

"Because I don't care."

"Amane-kun! If you vote for the maid café, then we'll win!" some of the boys begged.

"Listen up," the class president said and attention shifted to her. "I have a proposal. I, as the class president and main organizer for our class event, should remain neutral during voting. But if no one changes their mind to break the tie, I will put out an idea to help you decide."

"What could that be?"

"Well, our idea here," the class president said and gestured to the written words, "is a maid café. But to make our café special, we'll have everyone in the class dress as a maid."

"What?! No way!"

"Yeah! The girls should be dressed as maids! We'll be servants!"

"No, I like this idea. We'll definitely become popular and well known with this!"

The class was in uproar over the proposal. The class president stood at the front of the classroom and watched the chaos she caused. The main argument shifted from discussing whether they should do a maid or cosplay café to the fairness to choose what the students should wear.

So in the end, the class had agreed to a cosplay café where each student can choose what they wanted to wear for the festival.

Mika's schedule was a little hard to work around and he didn't help set up or decorate the classroom for the festival. But he helped by borrowing costumes from his company and printing out any signs or posters the class designed in nice glossy paper to make it look more official than the usual paper and paint.

His manager saw how happy and passionate Mika was talking about the progress of the café. She helped him set aside time for both days of school festival because he really wanted to help out at the café and see the other booths and events by other classes.

Everything went smoothly from planning all the way to the day before the first day of the festival.

While Yuu was highly involved in the process leading up to the festival, he did not change his mind about attending the festival. When he was asked about what costume he needed for the festival, he said he didn't need one nor will he show up.

Even the class president pestered him about it before the school received a letter from Yuu's guardian stating that he will not be participating on the days of the school festival.

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

Yuu looked up from his textbook and stretched out his back and arms. He checked the clock on his phone to see that it was already 7. He had been studying non-stop after lunch.

'The festival should be over by now,' Yuu thought to himself as he stared at his empty notification bar. He didn't think too long about it before putting down his phone and standing up to do some light stretches.

He started thinking about what to do about dinner as he pushed away thoughts on why no one in the class tried to bother him with news or pictures of the festival. He did get a picture of Akane in her ghost attire for the haunted maze earlier in the morning but he was expecting something from Kishimoto and at least a word from Mika.

Before he tried to distract himself from those thoughts again, his phone buzzed with an incoming call and he looked quizzically at the caller ID.

He pondered for a moment before picking up the call.

"Hello?"

" _Hi Yuu-chan. Um, am I bothering you right now?"_

"I'm not busy with anything at the moment," Yuu answered but something felt off about Mika's tone, "Where are you right now?"

" _Me? I, uh, I'm at the school gates right now."_

"Why?" Yuu asked as he slipped on his coat and shoes. He grabbed his keys and wallet. He supposed he would eat out tonight after he made sure that Mika was okay. "I thought the school festival was over for the day."

" _They are. I just… don't have anywhere to go right now."_

"Stay where you are. I'm coming," Yuu said as he walked faster to the train station.

" _Thank you."_ Even though Yuu couldn't see him, he could picture Mika smiling softly. Now that he thought about it, why does Mika go out of his way to talk to him?

"Watch out for random strangers too. Don't listen to them and stay where you are."

" _Okay,"_ Mika said with a slight laugh, _"I don't think anyone will stop to ask me to go with them."_

"Did you forget that you're a popular teen model?" Yuu asked as he entered the station. The next train was arriving soon so he should arrive at school within the next 20 minutes. But the silence on the other end of the line didn't sit well with him. "Hey Shindo, you still here?"

" _Yeah, just um, my contract has been terminated."_

There was a moment that Yuu blanked out as he tried to understand the words he just heard. He almost missed the train as he stepped on just before the door closed.

"Hold on, I need to you say it a little slower and more clearly."

" _I got a call from my manager this afternoon and she said that the company terminated my contract due to a breach of agreement."_


	7. Chapter 7

I swear I will try to be more consist with my 'weekly' updates. I realized I forgot I forgot to post a new chapter on Thursday last week...

* * *

There was something surreal about Mika standing in his apartment with his two suitcases full of his things. It wasn't like he was going on vacation and packing away some of his things. He was kicked out of his house and took everything he could in those two suitcases.

"You can stay in this room. My room is next door over here and the bathroom is down the hall," Yuu explained, "And you've seen the living room and kitchen on the way here."

"Thank you. I promise I'll move out as soon as I get a job and-"

"How do you expect to live on your own when your parents took all the money you earned all these years?" Yuu asked and Mika only sat there quietly. Yuu sighed, "If you want to look for a job, we'll have to open a bank account for yourself. Do you even have any money at all right now?"

"Just the money in my wallet."

"So not much," Yuu muttered to himself as he thought to himself.

"I'll promise to move out and pay you back when I get the money!" Mika said and Yuu hummed in consideration.

"How about you find a job first? But it's probably not hard for a model like you," Yuu said and Mika nodded in agreement. Yuu didn't think he could back to modelling but there would still be other opportunities for Mika. "Money is not a concern. If you want to earn some money for yourself, go ahead. But if you intend on paying me back, do so after high school."

"Um, thank you," Mika said. "You… you don't have to help me so much. Or if you find me a bother, you can tell me to move out at any time!"

"If I thought you were a bother, I wouldn't have answered the phone," Yuu said, but regretted it when he saw how bright Mika smiled hearing that. "It's getting late, did you have dinner yet?"

"No."

"Me neither, let's go eat something. My treat since you're poor now."

"I have some money."

"Save it for train fare. You still need to go to school."

"Thank you, Yuuichirou."

"If you want dinner, just follow me without another word," Yuu said.

Everything about the situation was so weird. But Yuu couldn't just leave Mika alone on the streets with his things. Who knows what would have happened. Even though part of him is starting to regret his decision, because now he will have to deal with Mika all day, Yuu can't get over himself if something happened to Mika because he ignored him in a time of need.

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

"We're really sorry!"

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," Mika said in panic with 5 of his classmates bowing to him even before he could step into the classroom.

On Tuesday, Mika missed class to attend a press conference about the early termination of his contract. Due to a breach of contract agreements, the company had to carry through with their policy and terminate their contract with Mika.

"It was because of my suggestion that our customers could take a picture with you after the purchase something."

"No, it was my fault for using Shindo-san as our selling point."

"No, I was the one who was wrong," the class president said, "I was the one who was in charge and I allowed for this to happen. Please accept my apology."

"It's not anyone's fault but mine. I should have been clear to everyone to not post the pictures. It was only because of certain captions that implied there was some sort of monetary exchange," Mika explained, "I should have been more clear with everyone before letting them post the pictures."

"Our café was so small to accommodate everyone, so it's not really anyone's fault if that's the situation…"

"Excuse me," Yuu stated from behind Mika, "You're blocking the way."

They parted to the two sides and Yuu walked through to his desk. Mika took the opportunity to do the same, but only after reassuring them that it was not their fault in any way.

Yuu was still pissed off from hearing the reason behind Mika's termination. Just because a few people wrote on their posts that if you eat at their café, Mika would take a picture with them. It was only because they were so busy that Mika only had time to attend to patrons that attended to their pop-up café.

But luckily the 'retirement news', as many media outlet called it, didn't affect Mika's popularity.

If anything, it gave it an additional boost and he was more popular than ever. However, Yuu wasn't able to predict the effectiveness of sales for the upcoming few projects that Mika was contracted with.

There were many jobs that Mika had to turn down because of the termination, but there were a few that he was signed onto before the misconduct. The company had to make compensation if they took Mika off the project so he will officially be released after his current workload. Luckily, Mika had his own bank account now so the money from these few projects will go to him instead of his parents.

Yuu didn't understand why Mika was fine with the fact that his hard earned money went to his parents. It made sense when he was younger, but Mika was 16 already. He didn't have any more money than the cash he carried on his person.

Yuu realized that he missed half the lesson thinking about Mika and his problems. He never had an issue like this for a long time now.

He decided to push away these thoughts for another time.

Mika was capable of taking care of himself and Yuu was just giving him a place to stay while he was sorting out his life.

Although they were only living for two days now, Yuu found that Mika was very quiet company and it was almost like he wasn't there half the time. But there were a few times that he forgot Mika was at his apartment and nearly gave him a heart attack. He never mentioned or said anything to him about it.

It was a good thing that Akane never goes home with him anymore. The last thing Yuu wanted to do was explain to her that Mika was living with him for the time being and soon he'll find three girls in his apartment trying to get close to Mika.


	8. Chapter 8

I forgot to update yesterday again OTL

* * *

Yuu stared at Mika as he cleaned the black board. For a while, Yuu was reading his textbook. Then he was staring at it. But his gaze soon traveled to Mika.

He should have just left the first time Mika told him to.

"There's no need to wait for me. I know to go back to your apartment."

But he'd feel like a jerk if he just got up and left because he could no longer concentrate on his textbook and was staring at Mika instead.

"Hey!" Yuu called out and Mika stopped as he carried the chalk erasers to the window. "Why are you even doing this? It's not even your turn and the guys probably just ditched instead of going to their club activities."

Mika started becoming more involved with the students in their class after he finished the few jobs he had left. He even contemplated on joining a club, but thought it would be too late since it was the middle of the school year.

Yuu didn't say anything about it as he was increasingly used to Mika's presence as his apartment even if the two didn't talk to each other much.

"I don't really have anything to do after school now so I don't really mind," Mika said and rested the chalk erasers on the window ledge before hitting them together, causing a big white cloud outside. He coughed when a gentle breeze brought the dust cloud inside.

Yuu stifled his laughter and recomposed himself before walking over to Mika. "Give it to me."

Mika didn't move. "You can go home first," Mika said, but coughed some more again as he slapped the two chalk erasers together. Yuu ignored him and took the chalk brushes from Mika.

"Go do something else," Yuu said as he clapped the erasers together, but stood at an angle so that he was not eating dust like Mika was.

Mika watched in awe and smiled. "Yuu-chan is so smart."

"Of course."

Yuu didn't know why he was helping him. But when he realized that, he was already returning the cleaned erasers to the chalk board of the classroom.

It was true that they would finish a lot faster if they worked together. He had long forgotten that the original two students on duty left and gave the work to Mika. Yuu didn't even realize how much he enjoyed being with Mika by his side.

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

"Hello!" Akane said as she stepped into the apartment and slipped off her shoes. "How are you today, _Yuu-chan_?"

"Bad because of you," Yuu commented and Akane punched him on the arm.

"Mikaela-kun!" Akane exclaimed and ran over to him, leaving Yuu behind. "Yuu is in such a sour mood again."

"He's always like that though," Mika said and the two laughed at Yuu scowled at them.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Yuu muttered as he stared at the two.

"Don't you mean 'Wonder duo'?" Akane asked as she posed with Mika. Yuu rolled his eyes and the two laughed.

"At least you're not part of the disastrous duo in the kitchen," Mika commented and Akane cackled. Yuu decided he had enough for one conversation and walked into the kitchen to prepare.

Yuu rarely used the kitchen as he rarely cooked himself while Mika had little to no knowledge in that area of expertise. As much as Yuu disliked the idea of Akane knowing that Mika was living with him, Akane promised that she would not tell anyone. And she kept her promise.

But seeing how hopeless the two of them were when they're in the kitchen, Akane decided to drop by once a week to teach them how to cook some simple dishes so that they did not need to go out to eat every day and night.

"It wasn't bad for your first attempt," Akane said.

"It was burnt even on the inside Akane," Yuu said from the kitchen.

"I did say it was a little hard for beginners..."

"How the hell did we burn it when we put it into the oven?" Yuu asked and Akane was rolling on the floor laughing to the point of tears. Mika would share the sentiment if he wasn't part of the reason why it burned.

"Hey Mikaela, did we run out of carrots?"

"Did we?" Mika asked as he walked over to the kitchen as Akane tried to catch her breath.

"We don't really need carrots," Akane called out from the couch.

"You want to make curry without carrots?" Yuu asked and Akane shrugged. "Can we use something else to compensate for it then?"

"Is it truly curry without carrots?" Akane asked and Yuu walked out of the kitchen to hit her on the head. She yelped and pouted at him.

"I'll just go buy some," Mika said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yuu-chan is bullying me!" Akane said and Yuu rolled his eyes. Mika laughed but made his way to door and slipped on shoes. "Ah, Mika! I have some-"

"I'll be back soon!" Mika called out before the door closed. Akane looked at Yuu with a quirked brow before he let go of her mouth.

"I have some carrots at my house you know. I could just bring some over."

"Mikaela confessed yesterday."

"To who?" Akane said as she moved to meet with Yuu's gaze, but he kept looking away. She was beginning to become frustrated when it clicked in her head. "Did he... confess to you?"

Yuu slowly nodded as a blush appear on his cheeks. Akane silently squealed since she knew Yuu hated it when she did that.

"What did he say? What did you say? What happened? Give me all the details. I need to know." Akane looked up at him like an excited puppy but it only made it harder for him to say it. He was hoping to ask Akane for guidance, but this is not he was expecting.

"I didn't reply."

He didn't know how to interpret the face that Akane made at him. There was something more than disappoint in her expression.

"How do you feel about Mikaela-kun?"

Yuu sat down on the couch as he tried to find the words to describe his thoughts. He liked having Mika around. He enjoyed the moments they spent together. But did he like Mika back?

"… I don't know."

Akane sighed, "Yuu is such an idiot. Mikaela-kun deserves better."

"Hey-"

"I'm back!"

"That was quick," Akane commented as Mika went to drop off the bags in the kitchen.

"The lady down the hall gave me some vegetables. Her family sent them for her but there was too much so she gave me some. There are a lot of carrots here too!"

Neither of them brought up the topic again as they cooked.

While Yuu didn't feel any tension between himself and Akane, the distance between him and Mika only grew even more.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Mika," Yuu said as he knocked on his door. It kind of defeated the purpose of knocking on the door, but it was wide open and Yuu could see Mika sitting on the floor with papers scattered all over the floor. "You have a second?"

"Um, do I need to get up?" Mika looked up from his spot. He was surrounded but it wasn't impossible to leave if he needed to.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure! What is it?" Mika said with his usual smile.

Yuu mentally cursed. _'How could someone be so cute?'_

"I was wondering if you're busy on Saturday. There's a new movie that came out and it seems like something you would like."

"Saturday? I ah…" Mika looked around but didn't seem to find what he was looking for. Yuu spotted his phone on top of the dresser.

"Looking for your phone?" Mika looked over to Yuu and sighed in relief seeing his phone in Yuu's hands.

"Yes, I forgot where I put it."

"Here," Yuu said and tossed it to Mika, who caught it with ease. He opened his phone and checked his calendar. Yuu noticed how Mika's brows furrowed as he stared at the screen. "Busy?"

"I um..."

"How about Sunday then?"

"That sounds great!" Mika said and smiled brightly. Yuu coughed as he pushed back a blush that threatened to surface.

"I'll stop bothering you then." Yuu turned on his heel to leave but Mika called out to him. A smile pulled onto his face but he dropped it as he turned back to Mika. "What is it?"

"We're having a study session on Saturday. I know you usually study alone, but you're more than welcome to join us!"

"It wasn't me that they invited," Yuu replied before walking away. He ignored Mika's calls as he entered his room and closed the door.

He sat down at his computer as he put on headphones and played music.

Yuu didn't need anyone else. He had Akane and Mika. It was enough for him. It was trivial to try to leave good impressions on other people.

It will only become more of a hassle to think about so many people.

Akane wasn't someone he could push away, especially when they grew up together. She was the only person that could share in his memories of his mother. She understood him more than anyone else.

Then there was Mika, who somehow weaseled his way into Yuu's life and heart. Damn, he feels embarrassed just thinking about it.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika exclaimed, loud enough that Yuu could hear him through the music blasting into his ears. He paused the music and took off his headphones. "So I was just talking to-"

"Did I say you can come into my room?" Yuu asked and Mika's face paled slightly. He took a few steps backwards and stood at the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

"What did you want?" Yuu asked and Mika clicked on something on his phone.

"Everyone would be happy if you joined us on Saturday," Mika said and held out his phone. Yuu stood up from his chair and walked over to take the phone from Mika to read the messages.

He recognized a few names from their class, then there was Kishimoto and Seno. Yuu knew he would not hear the end of it from Kishimoto if he went, but he was already fired up and more than ready to drag Yuu to their study group session. Unfortunately, he knew where Yuu lived because he was the vice-captain, and he didn't need the blabbermouth to know that he was living with Mika.

"Fine, I'll come. What do I need to bring?" Yuu asked as he handed the phone back to Mika. But Mika only looked back at him with a smile. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, everyone was just saying that Yuu-chan doesn't come out to these study sessions so I was really happy that Yuu-chan agreed."

"Stupid," Yuu said as he gently bonked Mika on the head before turning around and hiding his smile. "Go back to your room before your papers get messed up."

"Okay! And you can bring any study material you want on Saturday. It's more of an independent study where we ask each other for help, so anything you want to work on will be the work you bring with you," Mika said before he skipped back to his room.

Yuu was more than confident in his studies. But he supposed he could humor Mika and Kishimoto this once.

If anything, he's looking forward to Saturday since he'll be spending time with Mika before Sunday comes. Yuu needed to mentally prepare for that.

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

"Wow, this weekend was the best," Mika said as he stretched his arms. "I get to spend time with our classmates yesterday and watch a movie and eat dinner with Yuu-chan today."

"You sound like we never eat together."

"You've been staring at your book or work lately," Mika pouted. "Even though we had the study group yesterday, you were already studying beforehand."

"Isn't that how you study?"

"... I don't know."

Yuu laughed. He didn't notice Mika not following him and looked back to see Mika with a surprised expression. Yuu looked behind him but there was nothing there. "Are you okay?" Yuu asked as he walked back to Mika, "You're scaring me."

"You laughed," Mika whispered, but loud enough for Yuu to hear, "Yuu-chan laughed."

"What, I always do that?" Yuu said before he realized what he said. "Whatever, let's go."

"Wait," Mika said as he reached out for Yuu and held onto his hand. "Ah, sorry!" Mika let go but Yuu grabbed his hand again.

"Come on, let's go," Yuu said and pulled Mika along with him. "You wanted an answer to your confession right?"

"Is this my answer?" Mika asked meekly. He was scared for a second when Yuu paused, but he didn't have enough time to think when Yuu turned around and pressed his lips against Mika's.

His eyes went wide as Yuu pulled back with a smirk. "That's your answer. Now come on, it's getting colder."

"Okay," Mika said with a warm smile and squeezed Yuu's hand as they walked back to their apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you the teen model, Mikaela Shindo-san?" Mika turned around and looked at the business suit-clad man.

"Ah, yes. I was a model, not anymore," Mika answered. But he didn't think the two grocery bags he was carrying was very like his character. He didn't normally think about these things, but the man was really well-dressed that Mika felt mediocre being addressed as a model.

"If you have a moment, I have something I wanted to discuss with you."

"You do?" Mika asked as he remembered Yuu warning him about weird people. He was trying to think of an excuse when the man smiled at him. "Oh, I um, bought some meat and it's best if I went home right away."

"Oh yes. Don't let me get in the way of them. It would be such a waste of food," the man said as he dug into his jacket pocket, "Please, take my card instead. Call me when you have time. I'll be waiting."

For some reason, that last part sent chills down Mika's back. Though Mika swore the man winked behind his shades, he was glad the man walked away. Mika watched as he entered into a very nice looking car and driving off.

As Mika walked home, he looked at the business card that the man handed him.

"A modeling agency?"

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

"You look happy," Yuu commented and Mika smiled wider.

"Of course I am, my boyfriend is making me dinner tonight," Mika said and Yuu scoffed.

"I'm not losing the next bet."

"Says you."

"Yeah, I'm saying I'll win next time."

"You might jinx yourself."

Yuu wanted to retort, but grumbled something instead. Mika smiled but started to fidget with the end of his sleeve as he stared at his phone.

"Hey Yuu-chan, do you like living here?"

"It's not bad. The neighbours are nice and it's close to school. Why do you ask?"

"Well… Have you think about moving?"

"Eventually... Maybe."

Mika didn't press further. He felt there was something off with the way Yuu replied, but Mika himself didn't ask without a motive. Hopefully Yuu would be happy with the surprise.

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

"Mika, why are we here?" Yuu asked. He grew suspicious when Mika pulled him into a newly built apartment building. They were on the elevator and Mika started fidgeting with the hem of his sweater.

"It's a surprise! Remember?" Mika answered. Yuu knew that Mika was acting unusual but his boyfriend never had any ill intent, even if it's by accident.

"I swear if this is a love hotel."

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Yuu snickered at Mika's embarrassed expression. His face was red even to the tips of his ears. It was adorable.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. They stepped off the elevator and Mika led the way.

"Mika-"

"It's not a love hotel!" Mika stated as he walked ahead of Yuu.

"I wasn't going to..." Yuu said. He tried to stop laughing but he couldn't stop smiling at how cute Mika was. "I was just wondering if you were bringing me to see your parents or something."

"No... We don't really talk after... yeah…" Mika said as they stopped at the door at the end. There was a number plaque "1201" to the right with the doorbell underneath. "I don't think they really care about me anymore. I'm probably dead to them."

"Mika," Yuu said as he pulled Mika into a hug from behind, "I'm always here for you, babe."

"I know. That's why I wanted to show you this." Mika pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Inside was a roomy apartment that had an open kitchen just to the left of the entrance and a living room with a gorgeous view of the sea. There were also three rooms and two bathrooms, one attached to the master room. The floors were made of hardwood but the light colours made the apartment look brighter. The countertops were a beautiful white marble with chrome applications.

"This places looks like a dream," Yuu said and turned to Mika, "Please tell me you didn't buy this with money. How do you even have so much money?"

"I didn't buy it of course," Mika laughed, "It's really nice right? We can move in any time."

"Mika, did you rent this place? That's still a lot of money."

"No, this place is mine..."

"I need you to be honest with me," Yuu said as he stepped forward and held Mika's hands, "how did you get this place?"

"It was a gift..."

"Mika, who would-"

The door clicked open and two people stepped into the apartment. Yuu didn't have a good feeling about this and stepped between them and Mika.

"Who are you two and how did you get in here?"

"Of course we have the keys," the man said. He spun the key around his gloved finger, his long silver hair sway gently with his movement, "We are the ones who gave Mikaela-kun the apartment. How is it? Is everything to your liking?"

"Mika, what is he talking about?" Yuu asked but Mika only bit his lip as he shied away from the question.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Krul Tepes and this is my personal assistant, Ferid Bathory. Our company is very much interested in contracting Mikaela-kun as one of our models. We already know of the situation you were in that ended in your termination. However, we are much more flexible," Krul said as her eyes went from Mika to Yuu. "We do believe that Mikaela-kun has a talent and a great career ahead of him as a model. This is simply a welcome gift for Mikaela-kun, to let him know how sincere we are to having him with our company."

"So this is between you and Mika, right?" Yuu asked as he stared back at Krul, but he knew when to admit defeat. "Then I have no place here."

Yuu walked past Krul and he saw the woman smile in the corner of his eyes. If his uncle knew that they met today, he would never hear the end of it. It's only best if he stayed out of whatever they were talking about.

"Wait, Yuu-chan!" Mika called and ran after Yuu.

"Oh my, such a young and pure love. I wonder how long it will last," Ferid said as he looked at the opened door.

"Mikaela-kun is a smart boy. He knows what the right decision is and he'll come back to us," Krul said, "Call the driver. We're late for the meeting."

"Of course," Ferid said as he pulled out his phone. As the phone was ringing, Ferid noticed something on the kitchen tablet and picked it up. It was a panda bear keychain with two keys on it. He was certain it was not a part of the original apartment and took it with him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Yuu-kun! Do you know where Mikaela is?" Kishimoto asked and Yuu glared at him. "Whoa, killer stare."

"Why would I care?"

That was a lie. A big lie. He cared and has been worried since Mika hadn't returned home after his outburst. Yuu thought Mika would be asleep since he got home late after what happened. But Yuu only found himself alone in the apartment.

He expected Mika to come to school on Monday.

But he didn't show up.

Not even the teachers knew what happened.

Yuu had been calling and leaving texts and voicemails, but received no reply. Wednesday marked the fourth day since Mika went missing.

His classmates were worried. Yuu was getting anxious. He never felt so alone.

He was used to waking up to an empty house, eating breakfast alone and going to school alone.

But then Mika came into his life. Although the house was quiet, he knew that Mika was in the other room. Akane came over more often after Mika started to live with him.

His peaceful days were over.

But now that they return to how they were, why was Yuu not happy? Mika wasn't there to pester him when there was a cockroach in the bathroom or ask him what happened to the stash of snacks he kept for a gloomy day.

Yuu never realized how much he loved Mika until he disappeared from his life.

"Did you hear anything from Mika?" Akane asked.

It was lunch time already. The days became a blur since all his thoughts went back to Mika no matter how much he tried to think about something else.

Yuu shook his head.

Akane came by to his class and pulled him out of the classroom to talk privately. Some of his classmates hooted at him but neither of them was in the mood to put up with their antics.

Akane sighed. There was a brief moment of silence before Akane looked up at him with an uneasy look, "Yuu... Do you think... something might have happened to-"

"No!" Yuu shouted. Akane was shocked by his sudden outburst but he apologized. He wasn't himself and he didn't want to think about something like that. He couldn't lose someone else precious to him. "I can't lose Mika."

"Did you want to visit Auntie this Saturday? I'm sure she'll be watching over him too," Akane said, trying to help the situation. "It's been a few years since I last saw her."

"Sure..." Yuu said. He felt that he should use any spare time to look for Mika, but where would he start? It had been a while since he visited his mother too. He can't do anything as he is right now. He was a mess.

"Do you have anything to do after school?" Akane asked, breaking him out of his negative thoughts that started building.

"No."

"I thought so," Akane said with a soft smile, "Mami, Chiyako and I were thinking of going to a dessert cafe. I think you can use some sweets right now."

"But I don't like sweets."

"Everyone needs some sweetness in their life. Including grumpy old Yuu-chan," Akane said, but the nickname only left a bitter taste now. "Everything will be okay. Trust Mikaela-kun. I'm pretty sure he just needs some time alone."

Yuu always knew in the back of his mind that he could rely on Akane.

He went to her house after their 'fight' and Akane consoled him. Yuu had been worked up over a small matter and ended up taking it out on Mika. He was trying his best and Yuu had no right to say what he said.

After talking to Akane, he wanted to have a proper talk with Mika and clear any misunderstanding between them.

He didn't want to admit that he was still attached to the little apartment he grew up in with his mother. Mika was thinking of both of them, and it was partly Yuu's fault for not telling him. It was hard for him to believe that he was sentimental when he tried to distance everything dear to him.

But everything became clear after he talked to Akane, the person who knew him from when they were both small children, innocent to the cruel reality of the world.

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

 _"Wait! Yuu-chan!" Mika yelled as he managed to catch the elevator. He was panting slightly while Yuu kept his eyes on the changing LED which indicated which floor they were passing. "Are... are you mad at me?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Was it something I did then? ...Did you not want me to go back to modeling?"_

 _"Do you like modeling?" Yuu asked. He looked at Mika but the other didn't reply. "I'm not opposed to you getting back into modeling. But is this something you really want? Are you happy doing that?" Silence filled the space. "Why are you modeling? Is it for money?" Yuu asked. He was expecting an answer, but part of him already knew that Mika didn't have one. "Or was it fame? Or fancy nice apartments that have a nice sea view?"_

 _There was something that snapped inside of Yuu. It wasn't even about Mika modeling anymore, but something deeper that Yuu didn't want to think about._

 _The elevator stopped and the doors slid open._

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't give those to you," Yuu said as he walked away._

 _He didn't look at Mika because he already knew what face his boyfriend would be making. Mika probably had his head down, his eyes watery with unshed tears. His hands balled up into a fist, clinging onto the hem of his sweater, a habit he had when he was nervous or unsure._

 _Yuu used to be immune to that soft and helpless expression Mika often wore without realizing it, but over time, Yuu had become weak to them. But not this time. He couldn't fall victim and give into what Mika wanted._

 _He needed to set boundaries for the both of them for this relationship to work. He needed to be stronger for the both of them._


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about no new chapter last week! I was so focused on finishing my assignments...

* * *

"I need to see Krul Tepes."

"I cannot let you in without an appointment," the secretary said, "and if you don't leave, I'll be forced to call security."

"I will get in one way or another. Either you will let me in or I will find my way in," Yuu hissed and saw how she flinched at his words.

"I cannot-"

"Oh, it's you." Yuu glared at the man when he turned to smile at the secretary.

"Is he here to see Krul-san?"

"Yes, but he doesn't-"

"Don't worry, you can come with me," Ferid said and guided Yuu into the building. "So what are you-"

"Where are you keeping Mika?"

"Are you implying that we are detaining a potential model for our company because he didn't accept our proposal?" Ferid asked as he stepped into the elevator.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm asking."

"We do no such thing here," Ferid said, "However, we are are looking forward to having Mikaela-kun join on."

"Then where is he?"

"Is Mikaela-kun missing?" Ferid asked as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "That's rather odd, but it would make sense why he hasn't been responding to us."

Yuu kept quiet as they walked across a lobby where another secretary sat outside a large office. Yuu could already see Krul seated at a large wooden desk behind the glass panels.

"Krul-san," Ferid stated as he opened the crystal clear glass doors, "You have a visitor."

"Hm, I was expecting someone else. I'm rather disappointed," Krul said as she took off her glasses and greeted Yuu, "But it's a pleasure to meet you again, Yuuichirou Amane. Did you want anything to drink?"

"How do you know my name?" Yuu asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Did you really think I would not recognize the heir to one of my competition in the industry?" Krul said with smile, "Of course, I didn't say anything because Mikaela-kun was there with us. Now, do tell if you are the reason why Mikaela-kun hasn't been responding to our messages?"

"I wish I was," Yuu said. But he could tell that Krul had nothing to hide. That means that she has nothing to do with Mika's disappearance.

"I hope that you talk to Mikaela-kun again about this. We are offering a good wage and benefits. There may not be another opportunity like this," Krul said, "Of course, it's a special offer for Mikaela-kun only. We don't normally do this for our other models."

"Why are you so set on Mika? There are other models other there. You can pick up any magazines and you can get a handful of models."

"We do realize that, but there's something special about Mikaela-kun, don't you think so?" Krul said and Yuu hardened his gaze.

"I really hope that you didn't do anything to Mika," Yuu said and turned to leave.

"We're a law-abiding company, Yuuichirou, unlike your uncle. Also send to him my regards. He should watch his back after all the scandals in the news."

"Yuuichirou-kun." Yuu turned to glare at the man who was acting way to friendly. "I believe this belonged to Mikaela-kun." He held out a ring of keys that Yuu recognized to be the panda keychain Mika got him them as a matching set, "He left it at the apartment that day. I believe you will see him before us. So please return this to the owner for me, okay?"

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

It was a silent ride. There were not many people aboard the train and Akane was sitting quietly beside Yuu, a bouquet of flowers on her lap. They were white lilies, his mother's favourite flowers according to his uncle.

The first and last time Yuu was here was with his relatives.

"I'm here, mother."

"Hello Amane-san."

Akane laid down the bouquet of flowers on the grave while Yuu used a wet cloth to clean the dirt and grime from the head stone.

Yuu barely remembered his time with his mother outside the hospital. She has always been sickly pale and weak until her body finally gave into the illness. He was living with Guren during that time.

"Did you know your son is dating a super handsome teen model?" Akane said as Yuu wrung out the dirty cloth.

"Ex-model."

"Still a model in my heart and other fans. You're the only one opposed to it," Akane said, before she softened her tone, "He's been missing for a week now, and your son is really worried about him."

Yuu kept quiet while Akane talked. He never saw the purpose in talking to a head stone but let her do so.

Yuu rarely spoke to his mother as well. He always went when Guren had time. His mother would ask him about school, but Yuu didn't see the point to it. He wanted her there with him, not lying in a hospital bed.

It was selfish and childish of him.

"I miss him too. Mikaela-kun is a really sweet and honest person. I think you would like him too Amane-san," Akane said as tears started to run down her face. Yuu handed her a tissue and she thanked him before wiping her eyes. "We hope that he's okay. A lot of things have happened since Mikaela-kun came to our school. Yuu has been friendlier with everyone and he started to smile again."

"I didn't-"

"Yuu," Akane said softly as she smiled at him, "After Auntie died, you weren't yourself anymore. I don't know what happened when you were living with your uncle, but when you came back, you were no longer the person I knew. I always thought of you as my friend, but you pushed everyone away. You slowly got better in your way, but you only healed when Mikaela-kun came to our school."

He could remember how upset he was when his mother died. He was pretending to be strong, but he was not. But what could he do? He had no one. Gradually, he stopped caring, but distanced himself from everything he cared about to do so.

Yuu wasn't going to deny that Mika had some sort of effect on him. For the first time, Yuu was comfortable relying on something.

Mika used to be an annoying existence in his life, but he grew to become more than that. Someone that Yuu didn't want to leave him, just as his mother had.

"Akane," Yuu said as he stared at the words on the head stone, "do you think I'm trying to replace my mom's spot in my heart with Mika?"

"Of course not," Akane replied as she took Yuu's hand into hers. "Auntie and I have a certain spot in Yuu's heart. She will always be your mother and I will always be your friend. But Mika is different. He's someone important, more than a friend, but not someone to replace your mother."

"Thank you Akane," Yuu said and Akane squeezed his hand, "Thank you Mother. Please rest well, where you may be. I'll be fine because I have Mika by myself."

~ Look at Me and Smile ~

Yuu treated Akane to dinner as a thank you for her help and support. She insisted that he didn't need to, but he felt better if they did.

She never gave up on him when he tried to exist without emotions or friends. She was there to consistently remind him that he really wasn't alone, no matter how much Yuu wanted to deny it. He knew she did so much more for him, but he can only start to repay her kindness little by little.

They rode the train back and Yuu walked to back to her house before going back to the apartment.

Part of him wanted to ask if Akane if he could sleep over at her house so that he didn't have to stay at his empty apartment.

But another part of him wanted to return to the home that carried memories of his mother and Mika.

The last thing he expect was to see Mika sitting just outside of his door.

"Hey Yuu-chan."


	13. Chapter 13

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY AGAIN!

But this is the final chapter for this story :D I have another fic in progress right now, but I don't want to post it just yet since i'm still tweaking some things XD I don't know when I'll be posting stories again, but I'll definitely try to write more this year!

* * *

Yuu couldn't believe his eyes. It was Mika. Yuu watched as he stood up and smiled at him.

"Hey Yuu-chan."

He lunged forward and enveloped Mika into a hug, squeezing him to tell himself that it's not a dream, it was really Mika.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you so much" Yuu whispered over and over again. He didn't want this moment to end. He didn't want it to be a dream.

"I missed you too, Yuu-chan," Mika whispered back.

The two stayed in an embrace until Mika let out a sneeze. Yuu finally, and unwillingly, let go of Mika and suggested that they got back inside as Yuu unlocked the door.

As Mika settled on the couch, Yuu heated up some water for tea. He had so many questions swirling in his head, but he wanted give himself some time organize his thoughts to avoid what happened before.

Once the water was boiling, Yuu poured filled half the mug with hot water, dropped the tea bag in and waited a little while before pouring some room temperature water to make it not scaling hot.

"Here," Yuu said and Mika graciously accepted the warm mug. He took a sip of the tea and let out a content sigh.

"Thanks Yuu-chan."

"Don't mention it," Yuu said. But then the two sat in silence again, unsure who should speak first.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"I do."

"Should I start explaining then?" Mika asked.

"I wanted to apologize first," Yuu said. "What I did was unfair to you. I wasn't mad at you. I... I didn't want to move," Yuu finally admitted. "This was the house that I grew up in, it was the final thing I had left of my parents. My father died when I was young so all I remember was my mother. But now that she left me too, I guess I just wanted to keep this last thing that reminds me of her."

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You didn't know. I know I have to let go of this place eventually, but I just need a little more time," Yuu said and smiled weakly. "Akane and I went to visit her grave today. It felt like getting a weight off my chest finally accepting that my mother is gone."

"Can I come with you next time?" Mika asked. Yuu was surprised by the question but nodded. "I suppose it's my turn to share my story." Mika leaned back in the chair and pondered for a moment, thinking of where to start. "I felt like I needed to clear my head after... everything. I remember there was a quiet place with a beautiful scenery back when I was still a model. Then I hopped onto a train to this rural area. I was supposed to catch the last train back on the same day, but when I was leaving, I saw an elderly lady trying to carry groceries home and her bag broke. There were fruits everywhere so I stopped to help her."

Yuu already knew that Mika was the type to drop anything on hand and help out those that need it. But even if he missed the last train back, he should have come home the next day.

"She was very nice. When she asked me where I was staying, I told her I missed the last train and was going to look for a hotel nearby, she told me to stay with her. She lived by herself with a dog and two cats. Her children were all married and she was left behind," Mika said and realized that he had been talking for a long time. "Um, so long story short, I ended up staying with her for almost a week and she unofficially adopted me as her grandchild. So um, I'll be going back to visit her during our next break."

"I want to hear to hear more," Yuu said as held Mika's hands in his. Mika's face flushed red and Yuu smiled. "I want to hear about everything. I want to know more about you."

Mika went on to explain that the woman's neighbours would help take care of her and her pets. Everyone around her urged her to move, at least to a friendlier place for seniors but she didn't want to miss a chance if her children came to visit her. In the haze of moving around, she had no idea where her children lived anymore and she wanted to at least stay at the house so that they came always return to their home.

The story reminded Mika about what Yuu had said and he then realized why Yuu didn't want to move. Mika shouldn't care about what the reason was because he knew that Yuu had his reasons, which he just shared with him.

"Wait, there's something important I wanted to say too!" Mika said and Yuu nodded. Mika suddenly felt nervous but squeezed Yuu's hands for reassurance. "Before… you asked me why I was modeling. The answer that came to mind was for money. I didn't come from a rich family. My family was in a financial crisis. My parents would fight almost everyday over the bills." Mika took a pause before continuing, "In a stroke of luck, I took on a role in a commercial which led to my earlier job in a child fashion magazine. Money was no longer an issue, but my parents were never happy with what they had. They wanted more. My mother eventually started her own make-up brand and my father worked with her, while I continued to model. But I finally remember why I started to model. Because I wanted to see people smile."

Mika could still remember the visible relief on the adult's faces when his mother agreed for him to be in their commercial when the child actor pulled out of the ordeal. Everyone praised him for being obedient and helpful whether it was a commercial or photo shoot. But eventually the meaning was lost when he realized that people's smiles was fake.

It didn't apply to everyone, but it happened enough to make Mika think twice whether the person was genuine or not. But Mika made sure that he didn't lose himself to the fake people in the industry.

Along the way, he found that the rudest people were the most genuine.

Perhaps that's why he was drawn to Yuu at first.

"Isn't it funny how that worked? I only figured everything out because of the elderly woman. Out of nowhere, she dropped her fruits so I helped her carry her fruits home and she lent me a place to stay for the night. I decided to stay a few more days to care for her and she reminded me of why I do things." Mika looked at Yuu. "I smile because I want to share my happiness. I want to see everyone smile."

"Akane said you were the one who brought back my smile," Yuu said and tucked a strand of blond hair behind Mika's ear, "So thank you."


End file.
